A substantial number of mobile devices such as cameras, mobile phones, laptops, tablet computers, etc. currently available in the market include an input interface. Some include a touch sensitive interface that have input interfaces that adapt to the application of the device, such as the touch sensitive display as seen in the Apple iPhone product, while others provide static keyboards such as those seen on the RIM Blackberry devices that provide substantial tactile guidance for keyboard text and/or number input, but are more difficult to adapt to the application of the device. While the tactile guidance provided by a static keyboard may facilitate input, other than the placement of the key and the tactile feedback provided by each key as a user provides an input, there is substantially little additional tactile assistance provided to the user in providing user input. For example, because of the generally small size of handheld devices available, static keyboards that are provided on such devices may be condensed to have a fewer number of keys where each key may represent more than one letter, number and/or any other type of input or to have substantially little or no space in between keys, which may increase difficulty for the user in providing input. For example, a user may intend to input the letter “y” on a QWERTY keyboard interface provided on a mobile device, but because of the proximity of the key for “y” to the key for “t,” the letter “t” was mistakenly inputted. To provide further assistance to text, number, or any others suitable type of input, a device may provide visual assistance in the form of predictive text. For example, as the user inputs the letter “t,” the device may suggest the word “the” on a display as a predicted input and the user may select to input the word “the” without typing all three letters of the word. However, this method of assistance is primarily visual and not tactile. In particular, in the previous example where the letter “t” was mistakenly inputted, the predictive text function may predict words that start with the letter “t” as opposed to the letter “y,” potentially necessitating the user to delete the inputted letter “t” and restart the entry process.
Thus, there is a need in the user interface field to create an improved text, number, and/or any other suitable type of input interface that assist the user in inputting their desired input. This invention provides such an improved input interface.